


Burning Rubber

by DJ_Ethan



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, It Makes Sense in Context, crack pair, valveplug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-22 02:47:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13754637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJ_Ethan/pseuds/DJ_Ethan
Summary: Rodimus tries to talk to his old friend, Strongarm. After a small conversation, she lets out something that changes their relationship.And of course, after that, valveplug occurs.Chapter 1 - Confession (SFW)Chapter 2 - Interfacing (NSFW)





	1. Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Some of you, the five of you reading this, may wonder what the hell is going on with this.  
> To make a long story short, I wanted to write something smutty, and I figured I might as well go at it with the Transformers.  
> This probably won't make much sense in advance, truth be told. It's supposed to be set after the other Transformers fic I've got... which is a RWBY crossover, and isn't even finished. Hell, haven't even touched it in months either. I don't want to say it's dead, though. I've got ideas written down, and I can make it play like a movie or episode of the shows in my head, is that crazy? Anyway, I try to keep the references to that fic at a minimum for this.  
> First chapter, this one, is going to be SFW. So if you don't want to read what my idea of two robots going at it is, then you can just read this first chapter and call it quits there.

“Something wrong, sir?” Strongarm asked. She had been walking through her base, and had saw that Rodimus had seemed… distracted.

“Oh, it’s you. I’m fine, Strongarm,” Rodimus replied. “I’m just… tense. We’ve been having a lot of missions lately. I’m a bit on edge.”

Strongarm nodded in understanding. “Sir,” she started, but Rodimus stopped her.

“You don’t have to call me ‘sir,’ Strongarm. It makes me feel older than I am,” he told her. “Especially coming from you.”

Strongarm pouted. “Sorry, it’s not _my_ fault that you went and outranked me in cycles.”

Rodimus laughed. “Not your fault you can’t just use my name. C’mon Strongarm, I thought we were friends!”

Her expression softened. “We are. But you _are_ a Prime now. It’s kind of a requirement for me to show respect.”

“Where’d you hear that?” Rodimus asked. “There’s no law or something like that, is there? That’d be really weird, and it’d feel very un-Prime-like.”

“It’s not a law,” she answered. “It’s just… the Primes have done so much for us all, and Optimus himself has recognized you as one of them.” She placed a hand on Rodimus’s shoulder. “ _I_ recognize you as one of them.”

Rodimus smiled at her. “Thanks, Strongarm. But seriously, you don’t need to call me ‘sir.’ I may be a Prime now, but I still have a name.”

“You’re right,” she said. “So then, what _do_ I call you?”

“You’re kidding, right?”

“Nope. Seriously, what do I use?”

“You mean to tell me that you called me ‘sir’ because you couldn’t pick a name to use?”

Strongarm blushed. “Maybe…” she let out bashfully.

“Really? Sweet Solus Prime, it can’t be that hard, can it?” Rodimus asked. “Well, what do you feel comfortable calling me?”

“Well, I don’t want to just call you Hot Rod after everything,” Strongarm confessed.

“But I _am_ Hot Rod!”

“ _Were_. Now you’re Rodimus Prime, new autobot commander for NEST, Optimus Prime’s chosen successor.”

“And I’m still Hot Rod! Strongarm, no matter what name people call me, I’m still gonna be the bot you knew on Cybertron.”

“The same bot, huh?” Strongarm asked, looking a bit sad.

“Is that not okay?” Rodimus asked, concerned he had said something to upset her.

“I-it’s nothing, Rodimus,” Strongarm denied, turning away. Rodimus turned her back.

“Strongarm, what’s wrong?”

“I said it’s nothing,”

“So why are you acting like there’s something wrong?”

“Because I don’t want that old Hot Rod anymore!” she blurted, before covering her mouth in shame. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean that!”

“That old Hot Rod…” Rodimus echoed. “What did you mean, you don’t want that old Hot Rod?”

“I’m sorry, it’s just…” Strongarm took a deep breath and exhaled. “It felt like before, you never really paid attention to me the way I wanted.”

“W-what?” Rodimus stammered. “How did you want me to pay attention to you?”

The female autobot’s face was as red as it could be. Strongarm wanted to keep it a secret, but she knew that she had passed the point of no return. She gulped.

“I…” she could barely look him in the eye. “I like you.”

There was an awkward silence where the two bots were looking at each other. The two had differing thought processes, though. Strongarm had been mentally screaming, having just confessed to a crush nurtured for years, and one who had recently become a Prime at that. Rodimus, on the other hand, found himself mentally stunned. Strongarm? Like him? He had to confirm it meant exactly what he thought she meant.

“You… like me? Like, _like_ like me? Like humans?” he asked.

Strongarm shyly nodded her head up and down. She hadn’t wanted to admit it, but it really had just happened. She was cursing herself in her head, hoping that a Decepticon would swoop in and end her misery there-

Her thoughts were interrupted by Rodimus’s lips on hers. What? What was going on? Why was he doing this? _How_ was he doing this? And yet, despite these thoughts, she didn’t care. No, she did care. She _enjoyed_ it. She didn’t know how to kiss, but Rodimus’s initiative took away most of the anxiety. She tried her best to imitate what she had seen Nora and Ren do when the two thought they were alone, but it was hard to figure out.

Soon, Rodimus broke away, looking just as confused and embarrassed as her. “Too soon?”

Strongarm answered with her own sloppy attempt at a kiss, throwing her arms around his head and pulling him into her face. As she left his face, Strongarm saw energon trailing between their lips.

“Not soon enough.”

Rodimus gave a nervous chuckle. “So uh… since when did you…”

“Like you?” she figured. “Since we met.”

“I was gonna ask ‘know how to kiss like that,’ actually.”

“Nora and Ren,” she explained. Rodimus’s only response was a knowing “ah.” “And where did you learn to… you know… like _that_?”

“You know me, I always liked watching humans,” he said. “I never did get to practice that, though.”

“Th-that was pretty good for a first time, then,” she stammered.

“I can teach you if you want me to,” he said.

“Don’t you think you have to ask me something first, then?”

Rodimus leaned in close to her, their faces centimeters apart. “Do you want to be _ma chérie_?”

Strongarm immediately groaned. “You know I don’t know that language like you.”

“You know what I’m asking, though, do you?” Rodimus asked, keeping his cool.

She smiled. “Yeah, I do.” She kissed him again, less sloppily this time, and giggled. “I can’t believe you make me like this,” she said.

“I just can’t believe you had a thing for an idiot like me,” Rodimus shot back.

“Neither can I,” she said. “So… does this mean we’re…”

“A couple? I guess so.”

“Well then… when do my lessons start?”


	2. Interfacing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shameless smut. Two bots get a tad more physical on each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't want to read smut, that's cool. If you want to read transformers smut, but don't want to read an ametuere who hasn't read other people's TF smut, or smut of a pair that quite frankly doesn't make much sense, that's cool too.  
> That said, I wanted to write smut with Strongarm, I just like fembots and she's great. She's more of the "crush me" hot, so I wanted to write some smut with her. That said, I didn't have it in me to set it in Robots in Disguise, and even then, there's not many pairs I like with her in there. No, not even Sideswipe.  
> So this was another one of those labors of love. That said, I do think I had a bit more of a struggle to make up. Definitely having to make up my mind with Cybertronian anatomy and whatnot. My infrequent writing probably hurt this too. That said, I pushed through, and now we got this.  
> Maybe next time, I'll just make it straight up sex. No real plot or affection, just fucking. Might be, might not be. But either way, I'm done with this. I'll hopefully get to RWBY More Than Meets the Eye one day. It's tough to find it in me to get back into it, but I do want to get back to it eventually.

In the weeks since the two became an item, Rodimus and Strongarm had… rather intimate encounters. Besides being a strong duo frequently at each other’s side in battle, few had taken notice or cared of their relationship. In fact, their partners had actually congratulated them.

But outside of combat, when it was just the two of them, the two partook in their private “lessons.” If anyone asked, they’d say he was teaching her French, but it wasn’t a very convincing argument. In reality, the two were just making out, too busy with each other to care much more.

Strongarm’s kissing had improved greatly with Rodimus’s help. He hadn’t been joking when he said he would teach her. He had taught her technique, finesse, positioning, the whole shebang, and she had proven a good student.

Of course, their favorite had been the French Kiss. If it wasn’t the French Kiss, Rodimus wouldn’t be the autobot they all knew and loved.

Strongarm loved it. While when she had first heard of it, she was a bit grossed out, she soon found the sensation of her tongue mingling and dancing with her lover’s quite enjoyable. And of course, her boyfriend was a natural at it.

Their arms wrapped around each other, the two’s kisses were either long, drawn out, and savored, or rapid, fast, and longing. The two had often switched between what he had taught her, in what he called a “test.”

She was doing fairly well, if Rodimus had to give her a grade.

Rodimus left her lips and let his own kiss her on each side of her cheek, and slowly made his way down to her neck. Strongarm moaned, and he smirked as he heard that sweet sound escape from her lips.

“Liked that?” he asked, a cocky grin on his face.

Blushing, she nodded. “How was I?” she asked.

“Madmoiselle, you were wonderful,” he answered. Strongarm blushed and pulled him closer.

“Hey, I know this might be a bit forward,” she started, “but we’ve been together for a bit now, and… I want to show you something for once.”

“Oh really? What’s that?”

Kissing him again, Strongarm smirked instead.

“Well, let’s just say that I’ve learned a few things after being teamed with Nora long enough,” she said, pushing Rodimus down.

Rodimus, taken back by Strongarms’ sudden… strongarming, yelled as he fell flat on his ass. He hoped they hadn’t made too much noise, if anyone had walked into them, it’d be embarrassing. But then again, not every autobot had a tough girlfriend like her.

Rodimus felt Strongarm make her way in between his legs, and instantly he felt himself tense up.

“Strongarm, what are you-”

“Shhhh,” she hushed him. “Just… this is something girls do for guys,” she said. Strongarm reached to his groin, and it was pretty hard to ignore the fact that Rodimus’s spike was standing proud in front of her.

There was an awkward pause between the two, one that Rodimus broke.

“So… you learned this from Nora?”

“She’s rather… affectionate with Ren,” she responded.

“Yeah, she is. So what, did you catch them in the act or something?”

Strongarm’s blush gave it away. “She’s never been one for subtly.”

“That she isn’t,” Rodimus replied with a smirk. “But um… are you ready for this? You don’t have to do this if you don’t want to,” he told her.

Strongarm nodded. “Yeah, positive. You know how much you mean to me.”

Now Rodimus was blushing. “That’s sweet, but we’ve only been together for a few weeks,” he started.

“No, we’ve been together since we were young and on Cybertron, _Hot Rod_ ,” she said. “I trust you with me… with this.”

“Strongarm…” Rodimus took a deep breath. “Alright then. You lead the way.”

Strongarm smiled before returning her attention to Rodimus’s spike, still out in the open. She placed a finger on the tip. She had always been curious of what it would be like, but she had never actually seen a male’s spike. As a student at the academy, she always had heard the men going on about their spike sizes, so she assumed Rodimus was going to be a fairly large size, especially as a Prime.

She was pleasantly met with one that didn’t seem _too_ big, though. She had to admit, after seeing what Nora actually did, she feared a larger spike would do to her. But his length wasn’t something that caused her to panic, and she felt her fears subside. Granted, she wouldn’t say it was small either. While she didn’t know how to judge it by its size compared to others, Strongarm figured at the very least, her boyfriend was above average in size.

Strongarm planted a kiss on the head of his spike, and Rodimus shuddered as he felt her lips on his spike. He hadn’t known how it was going to feel, and he certainly didn’t expect this approach from Strongarm.

Cybertronians weren’t usually one to reproduce such as other organic beings. But for some reason, Primus gave them spikes and valves, as rarely as used, to indulge in such physical pleasures. With war ravaging Cybertron for centuries on end, it wasn’t really used much for many of their species. Even with the war’s end and the rebirth of a new generation, their generation, many hadn’t had reason to use it either. In fact, many had barely even exposed their spikes and valves.

In other words, most Cybertronians were virgins, and Rodimus and Strongarm were among the first of their generation to be screwing like this. And it left them _very_ sensitive.

Strongarm slowly let her lips pry open from the kiss she gave his spike before letting it slip in to her mouth. Rodimus groaned as he felt Strongarm slowly take his length up into her mouth. Strongarm herself felt unsure, worried that she was doing it wrong. Looking up into Rodimus’s eyes, Strongarm gave a look trying to convey how she felt, asking if she was doing well.

Rodimus returned her gaze and placed a hand on her head. He didn’t force his spike down her throat like some others would have, and for that, she was thankful. He merely nodded at her, as if saying _go on ahead, do your thing_. And so, Strongarm went and let the spike in her mouth slide further inside.

Feeling it fill her mouth up, Strongarm moaned with a full mouth. It was a complicated feeling; she wasn’t sure if she hated having her mouth filled with another bot’s spike or if she loved it. However, as she slowly rose up again to let some of it out, she had to admit, she kinda liked having it in there. So before it was all the way out of her mouth, Strongarm lowered her head back down onto the spike, before repeating the process.

Rodimus moaned, keeping his eyes on the fembot as she bobbed her head up and down on his spike. He whispered her name, longingly and affectionately, as he felt the insides of her mouth in ways he wouldn’t have dared to before. He hadn’t felt this good before, and the pleasure was unlike anything he had ever felt before.

“Strongarm, I feel…” he started, unsure of how to describe his current feelings. However, his eyes wandered to his lower half, and he could see the ground underneath Strongarm’s waist was wet. “Are you okay? You’re leaking down there.”

Strongarm stopped what she was doing and looked down. She hadn’t realized how wet she had gotten just from sucking Rodimus’s spike. “I’m fine, Hot Rod,” she said. “Just… excited.”

“Well, do you need me to help with that?” Hot Rod asked. Strongarm considered her options, or rather, considered what she could get out of it. He hadn’t had practice, but she had at least seen Nora go down on Ren. But she was a bit unsure of what Rodimus would do, what he knew to do in these situations. She cursed being a clueless virgin with her boyfriend.

Snapping back into reality, Strongarm nodded. “Can you… can you lick me or something down there?” she asked.

Rodimus got on his back. “Well then, why don’t you lay it over here?” he asked, pointing at his face.

Strongarm got into position and sat on his face. Rodimus didn’t mind, in fact, he reveled, in the fact that this was happening right now. He wasn’t going to say anything to ruin it, but he always did think Strongarm had a nice butt.

Spreading her buttcheeks apart with his hands, Rodimus looked to find Strongarm’s valve soaking wet in his face. He gulped and thanked Primus for the opportunity he was getting. And then, without hesitation, he started to lick down there as requested.

Strongarm moaned, and slowly let her body fall onto Rodimus until she found her face was back against his spike, still standing tall. She started to lick and suck it again, focusing on it while Rodimus ate her out. Not particularly skillfully as far as she could tell, but she wasn’t going to complain about the service he was giving her in exchange.

Rodimus licked the outside, slowly letting his tongue ring around her valve. Eventually he dared to lick inside, which made her moan inside her spike-filled mouth. Rodimus knew he was getting the hang of it, and slowly made his way to keep at it. It didn’t last long though, as he felt his spike about to explode.

“Strongarm, I’m…!” Rodimus roared, and he came in Strongarm’s mouth, energon spilling into her. Strongarm rose up to breath, the amount of energon more than enough to need her to move as he came. And then, for a moment, Rodimus was silent, too absorbed in his orgasm to think or speak.

That moment passed, and he looked towards Strongarm.

“That felt… great!” he said, kissing her without thinking of how her mouth would be after cumming in it. “Strongarm, that felt incredible! How did you know how to do that so good?”

Strongarm coughed a bit, but smiled. “Just something I picked up from keeping an eye on Nora, is all. But you know, I still haven’t felt that good yet.”

“Was I doing good enough before?”

“Fine enough. A bit sloppy though. Just use your fingers for now,” she told him.

Rodimus fingered her, a bit annoyed he called him sloppy. Granted, she was most definitely right, but it was a bit of a blow to his pride. Strongarm’s coos and moans made most of his anger subside, anyway, and soon she came herself, tightening around his digits and leaving the fembot panting. The whole sight of it made Rodimus hard… again. As she panted and sighed through her orgasm, Rodimus felt the heat return to his spike, and wanted to take the next step.

Grabbing Strongarm’s waist, he turned her over, leaving her rear end in the air.

“Hot Rod, what are you-” she started, but she soon yelped instead as she found his answer. Or rather, felt his answer. Rodimus pushed his spike into her valve, one she still found _very_ sensitive from the orgasm she just had.

“Sorry Strongarm, but I just had to!” he said, as he bucked into her. Strongarm yelped again, but not from pain, but from pleasure. She wouldn’t be a fan of this kind of initiative taken normally. But seeing Rodimus like this, so assertive, so _forceful_ …

She could get used to it if he was more of a lover like this.

Rodimus grunted with each thrust he took into the fembot, Strongarm moaned, and a clang echoed through the room. Neither cared about the noise though. In fact, Strongarm was surprisingly the louder of the two, getting louder with each thrust.

“H-Hot Rod…” she moaned, calling for the name he kept for a trusted few. “F… fuck me!” She begged, looking back as she felt him pound her valve. “Fuck me and make me wish we had done this _so much sooner! **FUCK ME!**_ ”

Rodimus did so, making his efforts to fuck the fembot harder. He forced himself against her body, each movement making his spike feel even better. He lifted her upper body, until then just hanging as he fucked her, and grabbed at her chest.

“Ugh, Hot Rod!” she moaned through his thrusts. “What are you doing?”

“I dunno!” he admitted, too busy trying to fuck her to think completely. “Don’t guys usually grab those fleshy things girls have,” Rodimus said, before immediately realizing how futile it was.

“Hm, you’re lucky,” Strongarm grunted out, “that we girls have this surprise!” She pushed a button and her chest transformed, revealing two large breasts that flopped out from under her chestplate. “Give ‘em a squeeze!”

Rodimus did just so, groping her as he fucked his girlfriend. The two went out at it, too lost in the pleasure to care about the world around them.

“Strongarm! I’m cumming!” he said, finally reaching his limit.

“Me too!” she cried, barely able to keep up. “Cum inside me!”

Rodimus didn’t know if there were any consequences for such things for Cybertronians, but at the moment, he didn’t care. He thrust into her as fast and hard as possible, and finally let his load splurge in her valve.

Panting, the two fell onto the floor, parts exposed and energon dripping on the floor.

“That… was… incredible…” Strongarm sighed out.

“You can say that again…” Rodimus whispered out.

Strongarm topped him to give him another kiss. “So when’s the next exercise?” she asked.

* * *

 

Meanwhile, the two were blissfully unaware of the bot watching them. She was a scout, and few ever caught her. But she had the luxury of watching this union of two Cybertronians, and she _loved_ it.

Slash grinned wickedly as she licked her hand, also soaking with energon the same way it was from Strongarm before she got some attention down there from Rodimus. Watching them was definitely a more than interesting experience.

If anything, she new exactly how she was going to “play” with the rest of the autobots now.


End file.
